


ha ha fooled you i'm a submarine!

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: sweet nothing because sometimes there's bliss in just writingor at least there is for me lmao





	ha ha fooled you i'm a submarine!

_announcements announcements annou-ounce-ments_

_when you're up you're up_

_and when you're down you're down_

_and when you're up you're up again you're either up or down_

_hey!_

_announcements announcements annou-ounce-ments_

_mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb_

_mary had a little lamb she has them all the time_

_hey!_

_announcements announcements annou-ounce-ments_

_row row row your boat gently down the stream_

_ha ha fooled you i'm a submarine_

_hey!_

_announcements announcements annou-ounce-ments_

_... has another one, another one, another one_

_... has another one she/they have them all the time_

_hey!_

_announcements announcements annou-ounce-ments_

_take it away, ... !_

read: snippets of stuff i remember from camp _~~(amster d a m n)~~_ that i don't want to forget

singing them without a whole dining hall surrounding me is lonely, i'm lonely

but hey at least my emotions don't completely rely on my relationship status

quarantine's been okay for me

sucky, but simultaneously okay

i miss people though

i hope jay's okay

he's probably units ahead in math lmao

i've been trying my hand at animation!! that's been cool

and i made earrings out of finger skateboards i got at the arcade with morgan from playing slots for an hour

as hesitant as i was to go, that was fun

i figured out how to change my spotify name so i will be doing that constantly now

currently it's darling, dearest, dead because i hyperfixate on books and i do not care enough to hide it anymore

i would like to dance with somebody who loves me please and thank you (i'm too awkward for that but someone's playing that in the other room, probably lizzie)

i'm kind of sad the cavetown thing i was going to attend was canceled covid-19 is dumb

i am going to make meringues tomorrow but i don't know what color

not that it matters lmao

i can finally b r e a t h e

dear reader; take a second to breathe because life can be stressful

and if the person reading this is someone i know personally; 1. i have questions 2. please don't judge me too harshly


End file.
